Un Cumpleaños Inolvidable
by Angie Gran
Summary: El Tiempo pasa y cuando menos lo esperas recibes tanto lo que añoras. El amor verdadero supera todos los obstaculosy en los corazones florecen las más bellas esperanzas. Una razón silenciosa que nos llama, buscas la presencia que haga latir más el corazón, que importa lo pasado, que importa lo que se vivió, aún en contra de todo eso...solo tienes que seguir.


Un Cumpleaño Inolvidable.

Espero que les guste

Dedicado a nuestro Rebelde precioso, vista que se acerca el cumpleaños y a celebrarlo a lo grande.

En aquel tiempo, en un lugar donde el silencio y un hermoso lago resguardaban la calma del lugar. Sentado bajo la sombra de un hermoso almendro, rememoraba los sucesos de su vida. La bruma facilitaba lo inaudito y siempre que la nostalgia pesaba más que su propia vida se perdía en su oscura soledad y el recuerdo de aquella mujer que había amado tanto ardía en su memoria, Candy, había repetido en sus adentros hasta el cansancio innumerables veces su nombre pensando estúpidamente que así lograría olvidarla.  
Había jugado todo por el todo y a punto de sonrisas pudo romper las barreras hasta arrastrarlo y convertirlo en un ser vulnerable con la carne expuesta y el corazón desangrándose en sus manos. El cielo, si lo conoció, pero también el infierno en donde mil y un demonios lo acechaban con la prodigiosa y cruel burla que el destino le dió. Ocultó su verdadera esencia bajo las miles de capas casi raídas por el dolor. Era un buen actor, eso sin lugar a dudas. Así entre libros y más libros, ensayos y responsabilidades el tiempo transcurrió lentamente encarnándose en cada poro de su piel y muchas veces pensó en dejarlo todo, desaparecer, pero su pasión le ayudó a sobrellevar las desavenencias. Su fortaleza fue grande y venció a la misma trágica y miserable vida que entonces tenía.  
Rodeado de la fama, la fortuna y mujeres que habrían sido capaces de dar hasta su alma al propio ser infernal por tener una mirada suya, saber que había tras esos ojos color zafiro llenos de un enigma indescriptible. La mirada de un semidiós. Todas resultaban ser como la pila de papeles que recibía a diario, solo eran una masa de humanidad que no atraía en lo absoluto su atención.  
Ahora daba un vistazo hacia atrás y con una sonrisa que nacía desde lo más profundo de su corazon salió del Teatro ante las miradas furtivas de los presentes. Se dirigió al estacionamiento y subió a su auto.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban atestadas. Recordó aquella vez cuando lo conoció. Entró a una tienda que llamo su atención, admiraba a detalle tan solo como solía hacerlo por cada cosa ¿Qué podía ser? Esculcó en su mente y se detuvo por un instante. No podía perder más tiempo. Regresó y se arregló para la ocasión. Un vestido verde, su pelo recogido sencillamente. Ella era de esas mujeres que con poco lucían bonita. Todo estaba listo y daba un último vistazo cuando:

-¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- se acercó para abrazarlo y él anido su cuerpo en un abrazo. Los besos no se hicieron esperar y suavemente rozaba sus labios por sus rosadas mejillas. Tan solo casi un par de meses atrás se habían casado en Chicago.  
Suspiró profundamente buscando sus ojos- ¡No te imaginas de las cosas que suceden en el Teatro! tengo una propuesta muy, pero muy interesante y tentadora- comento con seriedad.  
Lo observó con su ceño fruncido - Así, Ojala y no sea una propuesta indecorosa de esas mujeres que…  
La interrumpió con un beso – ¡Mi pequeña pecosa esta celosa! Sabes que soy tuyo completamente - acarició con sus dedos los labios de ella- y por supuesto que no es así, pero por ahora no te diré nada, ya tendré el tiempo de explicarte.  
-¡No estoy celosa…sé que en el medio en que trabajas siempre será así!- dijo aparentando indiferencia.  
-…Mejor vamos a nuestra habitación,¿ sabes que?…. necesito relajarme y solo tú puedes hacerlo– dijo insinuante mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.  
-Para por favor…. o no podré…..- al ver la mirada oscura e intensa de su esposo recordó los momentos apasionados y tuvo que centrarse en el hecho del momento-…..Me temo que en este momento no será posible…  
-¿Por qué?  
-Mejor ven y acompáñame- le tomó del brazo y lo condujo al saloncito contiguo de su hermosa casa. Antes de abrir la puerta lo besó apasionadamente perdiéndose en sus labios- ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! Te he preparado una cena especial- Ella lo miraba con devoción y él se perdió en el verde esmeralda  
\- ¿Lo recordaste Pecosa?- preguntó asombrado- En verdad que….nunca me importó….  
-¿Cómo crees que podía olvidarlo….Mocoso Engreído?- hizo un mohín que provocó las risas de ambos al recordar los viejos y lejanos tiempos.

En sus cumpleaños pasados a renuencia de él, eran organizados por Susanna con la ayuda de su madre y no le quedaba más que aceptar la dedicación de la que entonces fue su prometida ya que el amor estaba muy lejos y al menos de esa manera compensaba esa falta.

-Bueno es que antes todo era diferente….un dia como cualquiera…  
-Shhhh- sus dedos femeninos se posaron en sus labios- …Eso fue antes, ahora estamos juntos y será así siempre. Nada será como antes mi amor, nada….Te lo prometo…. Te prometo que este será el primero de muchos a tu lado, porque quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida.  
Se adentraron y allí estaba su amigo y su madre. Candy quería que estuviesen ellos presentes. Estaba segura que eran las únicas personas que Terry desearía estuviesen allí.  
Después de un rato y las **felicitaciones**.  
-¡Terry!- Una pequeña cajita que miraba enigmáticamente ¿Qué era eso tan pequeño que podía contener?  
-¡Ábrelo Terry!  
-¡Me da terror!- bromeó volviendo su rostro a ella sonriendo de medio lado - ¿No es una bomba, verdad?- ella rodó los ojos con las ganas reprimidas de darle un codazo mientras los demás estaban que se comían las uñas por saber que tenía la bendita y curiosa cajita.  
-¡Vamos hijo Ábrelo!- habló Eleonor y sus ojos se iluminaron tan solo de ver la cara de su hijo.  
-Dejarías de ser un actor y muy dramático Terry, vamos apresúrate que me tienen en un suspenso total- comentó Albert teatralmente quien luego de felicitar a su amigo y pasar un rato regresaría a su vida habitual e irse de cabeza de nuevo en sus viajes de negocios.  
Por fin quitó la envoltura y sus dedos largos se paseaban sobre el objeto descubierto. En este estaba el corbatín blanco aquel que había prometido devolver, pero no era todo, bajo este había algo más que captó la atención. El mensaje fue claro y sin preámbulos se acercó para abrazar a su Esposa.  
-¡Gracias Pecosa! Gracias por hacerme tan feliz- Después de los momentos de amor, era normal la espera.  
-¡**Felicidades** de nuevo mi amor! Quería que lo supieras precisamente este día. Hace una semana que lo sé.  
-¿Tu lo sabias madre? ¿Tu Albert?  
-No, no lo sabía...  
-Tampoco….  
\- ¡Es una maravillosa noticia! ¿Tan pronto seré abuela?- dijo Eleonor sonriendo casi a punto de brincar de la emoción.  
-¡Los felicito muchachos!, pero no me gusta la idea de que me hagan abuelo siendo aún tan joven.  
-Que conste que tú lo has dicho y ni modo Albert….serás el abuelo más guapo que haya existido- dijo Candy mordiéndose los labios a punto de estampar una sonora carcajada.  
Estaba aún más feliz y el rostro de Terry enmarcó la sonrisa de un niño al recibir su regalo de cumpleaños. Sentía que no cabía en su pecho tanta felicidad y todo se lo daba ella. Ahora, si tendría que ver hacia atrás lo haría para no repetir los errores y ser una mejor persona. Serían Padres, la bendición más maravillosa de un regalo que solo Dios les podía dar después de tanto sufrimiento.  
-Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he podido tener….Te amo Candy.

Fin

Gracias por leer


End file.
